User talk:Ixarising
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Ixarising and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the Thread:3713#121|Who will be Natsu's girlfriend then wife; Lucy or Lisanna? page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ice-make:gray (talk) 20:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Lxarising~. I appreciate your comments and defendings in the forums. But may I suggest that edit the articles of the wiki, specially among of your favorite pairs just be sure that it does not abide the Policies' Rules. Thank you. 10:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm asking you to edit, since you don't ''edit articles here. 00:35, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm NaLuTheatear and I want to be your friend :) Love you!!!NaLuTheatear (talk) 07:51, November 3, 2013 (UTC)NaluTheatear :) Hi again Ixa ummm.....can I call you Ixa? you can call me Thea if you want to!! bye bye!! Love you!! :DNaLuTheatear (talk) 19:31, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Disscussions Hi Lxarising~ We have disscusion that really need to be voted. All you have to do is Vote and Comment. Thank you. Here is the LoLu Picture Voting ,and, This one is for Illustrating-Article Template- Picture Voting . 01:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and if you want signatures, reply to me so I can help you. New Featured Pair If you guys haven't noticed, in the main page of the wiki there is a featured pair portion. So far, we had: December 2012 - '''Jerza' January 2013 - Jerza February 2013 - GaLe March 2013 - NaLu April 2013 - NaLu May 2013 - NaLu June 2013 - Jerza July 2013 - Jerza August 2013 - Jerza September 2013 - Jerza October 2013 - Jerza November 2013 - GaLe = 1 Jerza = 7 NaLu = 3 Message me on your top three choices that are not Jerza, GaLe, and NaLu for the month of November before November 12. 06:44, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I want to be your friend =D Hi! Ixarising nice to meet you! Let's be friends =DCycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 13:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I will call you Ixa =D Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 15:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Hi, Ixa I was just wondering.....Where did you get informations? you know........like the Fairy Tail 55.5 that you have showed me on the Who will be Natsu's girlfriend then wife etc. ^_^ (talk) 17:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote (◡‿◡✿) Hi there! Here's just a friendly reminder about the new feature on the home page. There's a new poll, a character list, and a new featured couple. Right now, we are adding a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Image and Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment on the page and we need your vote. All the instructions are provided on the respective voting page. Please be reminded that the featured image must be from recent manga chapters. The featured moment will have two parts, featured manga moment and featured animated moment. The featured manga moment must also be from the recent chapters but the animated moment can be from anytime and anywhere, whether it be anime, ova, or movie. If the image or moment that you want is not on the list, please feel free to add it. The voting ends on November 20. Thank you. 07:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Yo, Ixa! You seem so angry about NaLufan1369's comment in http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3713#246!!! Calm down, okay? and also what do you mean comes to worst?(calming Ixa down that is what Cycie is doing) Relieve yourself!^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 08:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh!^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 11:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat! Yo, Ixa . why don't we head to chat right now?^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 08:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) January's Featured Voting (◡‿◡✿) Just a friendly reminder that January's featured voting is about to end. Cast your nominations and votes on for your favorite couple, moment and image. 08:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Locking thread Well, it is getting kinda annoying that I can't load the forum page because of the length of the page. Hmmmm... I don't see what's wrong. Agreed. The thread will be closed and all further discussion will be and should be directed on the thread you have just created. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC)